A project grant application, entitled "Studies of Wound Healing and Wound Infection II", is intended to replace and supercede my current research award, entitled "Studies of Wound Healing and Infection", which has been granted by the National Institutes of General Medical Sciences and has several more years to run. The proposal is presented in nine parts. There are seven separate projects, a core program, and a section on human studies which consists mostly of items sequestered from the seven projects, with a few, fiscally minor additions, which represent worthwhile carryover from the old grant.